Raven
by InceptionErection
Summary: Raven is sent to Arkham Asylum for the murder of not one, but two of her significant others. While in Arkham, she gets close to the one and only, Joker. Along the way, she discovers some powers of hers. Give chapter one a chance? Probably not that great.
1. Chapter 1

**Raven**

**Chapter 1 - First...or second time for everything.**

It was only a matter of time before I got caught. It took GCPD long enough. Hell, I murdered the first one over three years ago. The second one three months ago.

I guess I should start out with the normal stuff, the name's Raven. Raven Kincade. I'm on my way to Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane for a couple of reasons you'll find out later.

They told me they're taking me to M Ward, which in my mind means murdering ward, but you never know. I guess I'm a psycho celebrity for being out into M Ward. Limited fifteen minutes shower time, two hours of free time a day, not to mention the group therapy sessions, and singular therapy sessions if they think we didn't cooperate enough during group therapy. How awesome.

Arriving at my destination, some would say I'm angry, but I'm not really feeling anything.

"Welcome to Arkham Ms. Kincade," Oh yeah, real welcome. "I'm Dr. Collins, please follow me for your wardrobe while they prepare your cell." She led me to an office just outside the M Ward steel doors into a white room with terrible red stripes along the wall. It's not like I had much choice but to follow her, they stuck the biggest men on me to lead me around. One of their names as I read on their names was Steele. How ironic. She handed me a white suit with my cell and inmate number on the back in black, I half expected it to be an orange suit. It's jail enough in here. I mean, duh, I'm in an _insane asylum _no matter how they try to sugar coat it. "Now, everyday you'll get fifteen minutes to shower and we'll keep the towels and supplies with us. You'll be monitored by an officer or nurse. If a male makes you uncomfortable we can have a nurse sent in to monitor you but a guard will be outside the door. You'll also get two hours of outdoor recreation or indoor crafts, and books will be available. You'll get breakfast, lunch, and dinner privileges you get a half hour to eat. For two hours a day you'll have group therapy sessions. And singular therapy if you refuse to cooperate. Any questions?"

"No." The first words I've said since before they caught me.

"Good. You're cell is ready." She said, I want to punch her in her perfect toothed mouth. Something about her makes me want to kick a puppy.

Ah, cell sweet cell, number one hundred and twenty-four.

"Listen," Steele started "there's only one other female in this ward and they don't let you visit any of the other wards. These guys, they're going to be..._frustrated _if you know what I mean." I looked at him like he was speaking a foreign language. Was he actually telling me that these men in here were actually going to try some risky business with me? Just wait until they hear what I did. "So, I'll just keep an eye out for you."

"Thank you." I answered. I'm not _completely _defenseless, but it was nice to have some sane allies in this place. Never know when I'll need them. "Any way you could tell me who I'll be living around?"

"You're next to an Edward Nigma on the left, and a Pamela Isley on the right, but they don't like those names. They prefer to be called Riddler and Poison Ivy. The one I'd be most careful about, the Joker. No one knows his real name. He'll be across from you." He answered leading me to my cell. "I'm Steele by the way. If anything happens, you let me know."

"Raven. I will." I said meekly, seeming innocent and walking into my cell. "Why isn't anyone around?"

"Dinner's just ending. The inmates will be returning soon and you'll get to meet your new neighbors." He answered before walking away.

I sat down on my not all that uncomfortable bed. So, this is what it's going to be like for the next twenty years. Awesome. Unless of course, I play my cards right, be an innocent little girl who was simply possessed and get out early.  
Just when I had closed my eyes, I heard a shrill ringing that I knew would get old quickly. I got up to see what the commotion was and I saw random inmates making their ways down the hall. All were men except the one female who turned to go into her cell to the right of mine fore I got a good look at her. Then a man who was a little taller than me with black slicked back hair passed my cell. He looked at me and I heard him say

"I'm Edward." And winked at me before a different guard pushed him down into the cell next to mine.

Then a man who easily towered over my petite frame came in front of my cell with his back to me. He was slightly hunched at the shoulders and I noticed he had green hair with specs of blond peeking out that looked like it hadn't been washed in a year. He looked over his shoulder and all I saw were his piercing brown eyes looking into my slightly apprehensive sky blue ones. I saw him shift, perhaps to turn around to acquaint himself with me before the same guard, that pushed Edward, pushed him into his cell directly in front of mine. I gasped slightly. I knew him, well, I knew of him. He paints his face in white, red, and black grease paint and has killed numerous amounts of people. mean, I'm on the same ward as him but I've only killed two. This man could snap at the drop of a hat and lash out at everyone.

I think I'll keep my mouth shut for a while to avoid being on his bad side.

When he entered his cell, the guard, with the assistance of two nurses and Steele, they put a straight jacket on him before exiting and bolting his door with the manual lock _ and _an electronic. I heard something click on my door and guessed it was my personal lock.

"Well hell-o there." I heard a high pitched, yet intimidating, voice say. I looked and saw the Joker looking straight at me through the double thick window on our doors. _Shit._

**A/N: Well, I've jumped on the band wagon. I've decided to write a joker-centered OC story...I thought I'd never do this. lol**

**Anyway, I've never written _anything _like this. Please go easy on me! I'll except constructive criticism NOT flames. I don't appreciate being degraded on my writing, this is just an experiment to test writing different scenarios.**

**Good? Bad? Lemme know!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - A day in the life of a psychopath**

**But first, a note to my reviewers:**

**The Jackal, I'm planning on explaining what she did to get in here in this chapter, I just want to make people wonder why a person like her would do something to get into a place like Arkham so no worries! My point was she was supposed to seem sane so you would wonder. And I hope she's not a Mary-Sue because I would die. T_T But of course she may be a Mary-Sue because I've never really written anything like this so we'll see! And I took your advice and am trying to incorporate more details. Thanks for your anonymous review!**

**Thanks to my other reviewers as well, KMN91 & Gen3683icy6. And for all the story alerts. It really means a lot to me!**

My cell was dreary, and it wasn't because of the rain this early morning. It's poorly lit, and it's small. Just enough room for a twin bed and some walking room. It's bleach white with random stains that I don't even want to know about. It smells like straight bleach from when, I'm guessing, they cleaned before I arrived. There's windows on either side of the walls to my 'next door neighbors' but they're always blocked. I guess they like their privacy. There's a double thick window on my door and a slot for, well I'm guessing to handcuff the most dangerous ones before they exit or something like that. But most of the inmates use it for communication.  
There's another window on the outside wall but I guess they don't clean it because well, I can barely see anything out of it.  
The whitewash hallway is long, there's about a hundred and fifty cells in this Ward. It's wide enough for two people to walk at a time comfortably, three if you don't mind being squished.

I barely got any sleep last night. What from the wailing of some inmates, to the yelling of guards and such nonsense, to the Joker. Something about him makes me uneasy. I mean DUH! He's the Joker. It's something I'll have to get used to I guess. Breakfast will be in a couple hours so I have some time to kill. Then it's on to group therapy, lunch, and our free time. I wonder if I get any contact with the outside world.

I got up, to look out the cell to see if Steele was possibly out there so I could at least know what time it was, and the Joker is just standing there staring at me. I'd never seen him without his greasepaint. He was actually...Alright looking. But it was blatantly obvious that he patched up his scars on his own. I'm sure he was quite handsome before the scars happened. I'm not normally scared of things like him, but his stare chilled me to the bone. He slid open the slot on his door and leaned dwn slightly.

"I never, uh, got to know your name...Delica_**t**_e." He said to me sinisterly.

"It's, uh, it's Raven." I said sliding open my own door.

"You sound anxious...Is it the scars?" He asked, raking his tongue over his lips

"No. I'm tired. It's just been a rough first night." I answered as normally as I could. If there was one fleck of uncertainty in someone's voice, he cold pick it out.

"So, uh, why-y," He stopped to run a hand through his green hair, as if he's just saying the first things that pop into his head and he needs to think about what he'll say next. "Is a little girl like you, in a place like this?" He asked, raising his eyebrows expectantly.

"I'm not a little girl. I'm twenty-five." I answered, a little annoyed, people always thought I was still twenty and it got old. "And, you'll just have to wait until group therapy to find out. I don't just tell anybody what I do in my spare time." He chuckled lightly and walked away from the door. "Alright...Well...Nice talking to you I guess." I said, thinking aloud, walking back to my bed.

Breakfast was alright. I didn't expect it to be five star, no of course not. But it wasn't porridge and rotten bread, which was nice.  
Edward came and sat by me with a few other people from our ward and we got along alright. A man named Jonathan Crane tried to sit at our table but everyone else wasn't in favor. I didn't see the Joker the whole time I was in the cafeteria, which was a little comforting. According to some of their stories, he's not the most famous person in the ward. It's hard to imagine all these people are insane because they all act so normal. I mean every once in a while someone will say something that makes me just stop and look at them, but other than that you'd think they're just normal people under unfortunate circumstances. But dear Lord, if I hear another riddle I'm going to kick someone.

"Ladies and gentleman of M Ward, it's time for group therapy. Please make your way to the therapy room." A nasal voice called over the loud speaker. Awesome. It's time for group therapy.

"This was Raven." Edward said waving me over to him. I walked over to him throwing my curly black hair into a ponytail, expecting this to be a long session.

When we got to the therapy room there were six therapy stations set up with different doctors and about ten chairs at each station in the large room. I just sat at the first station I saw and, what do you know, I got stationed at Dr. Collins' corner. It was a little comforting though that Ewdard was in my group and he sat next to me, Pamela was there too. Then, the Joker came and sat across from me. Awesome.

"Okay, welcome to group therapy everyone. Today, we have a new patient with us. Would you like to introduce yourself?" She asked me as if I was the new first grader in school.

"I'm Raven. Twenty-five. Resident of the Narrows. Whatever." I said from my seat.

"Now, Raven, I'm curious, as is everyone else, as to what happened to get you in here. You don't seem as if you should be in our ward."

"I was married to my first husband a few years ago." I started reluctantly. "We were happy I thought. Until I found out he was cheating on me. So, one night, I got angry. And I cut his penis off." I finished. I watched as everyone in my group, who were males, cringed and crossed their legs except for the Joker.

"Do you, uh, ever think you weren't that great of a fuck?" He asked, smacking his lips together.

"Joker, that's enough."

"I wasn't finished. I started dating a new guy six months ago and he pissed me off being a cocky little asshole. So, I took matters into my own hands, and set him and his house on fire. I took his kids over to their grandma's and told her I was leaving him and that he wouldn't come by to pick the kids up. It took the police in this shitty town this long to find me for the first murder. Didn't even realize I murdered a second until I said it. They're all idiots here." I said angrily. Pamela reached over, signaling me to give her a high five.

"Okay. I think that's enough for today. Steele, take all of these patients back to their cells please." Dr. Collins said uneasily, as if she actually convinced herself that I wasn't really crazy, that I was just here for fun.

People in Gotham really are dumb asses.

**A/N: So0o0o0o0o there's the next chapter. I'm posting it a little early because I have family coming over this weekend, and I have homecoming tomorrow, so I probably wouldn't be on fanfiction during that time. So here's to early updates! Yaaaaay! *throws party***

**Good? Bad? Lemme know!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**A/N: Thanks to my / alerters / favoriters again :3**

"Do you wanna know how I got the scars?" The joker had approached me during our free time outside. He sat down and continued to stare forward awkwardly for about ten minutes, until now.

"No. I already know." I told him, as I continued to pretend to read my book. To anyone, I looked completely entranced by the stack of paper but truthfully I had been reading the same paragraph since I came out here and decided to sit at the bench farthest from the building, facing a large, twisted oak tree, and the large, thick wall with barbed wire around the outside of the asylum grounds. He seemed disgruntled, so I elaborated. "I was at Bruce Wayne's event for Harvey Dent and I heard your speech to Rachel."

"I didn't mean it, in group therapy. I'm sure you're a good fuck." He said to me awkwardly. I sat and digested what he had just said, and realized, was this murdering, psychopath, who killed hundreds of people without a second thought, actually, kind of, apologizing?

"Um, thanks...?" I finally answered. What do you say to a crazy man when he tells you he thinks you're a good fuck? He eventually left after a long awkward silence, seeming a little annoyed; mumbling to himself and scratching his head as he sauntered off. I went back to my book after a minute or two. This whole experience was just getting more and more weird.

"So how's life in the cooky-bin treating you?" Steele asked me.

"Well, cooky. It's going to take some getting used to. But what am I saying, I'm just like all of them." Steele seemed to chuckle awkwardly. I wouldn't know how to respond to that either.

"You'd better be careful though."

"What do you mean?"

"Joker seems to have taken a liking to you. And once he sets his eyes on someone, they're his." That scared me. I don't think I'm interested in dating a psycho.

"Can I go take a shower now?" I said after a few minutes

"Sure but it'll take out of your free time."

"I don't care. I just need to sort things through."

What am I going to do? The _Joker_ likes _me_. What would happen if he actually tried to pursue me? I can't say I would reject him...There's something oddly attractive about him. He's so twisted, and yet, he seems he could have a softer side. I mean, who knows maybe he needs a little TLC...

Later on, after my shower, I decided to stay indoors and try to read my book again for the remainder of the time. I only got so far in when I heard a couple of the people near my cell get in a fight over how far a rook in chess could go on the board.

Annoyed with the noise I approached the table. After failing to get either one's attention, I leaned down and placed my hands on the table's surface. "The rook can move forwards, backwards, left, and right, and it can move as far as it want as long as there's room available for it." And walked away, back outside to try and read again. Every time I sat down the book, someone was interrupting me, intentionally or not.

Except for, this time, it was myself who was interrupting me. I couldn't focus. After I'd finally gotten time to myself, I couldn't sit still. I wandered around the grounds for a little while before discovering a willow tree at the other end of the property as I was the first time the Joker approached me. There was a branch just low enough the I could jump up and get into the tree. I got a few branches up before I heard some rustling, I shrug it off thinking it was just a squirrel.

"Ahh, so you've found my hiding place." An all to familiar, nasally yet masculine, voice inquired. My clear blue eyes gazing into his almost smoldering-looking brown ones. I shyly tucked a tuft of hair behind my ear and opened my mouth to speak,

"I can leave," I started, feeling like I was invading him own personal haven to get away from everything here. "i-if you want me to. I don;t want to invade on your personal space." I prepared myself to jump down before a surprisingly warm, and not-so-surprisingly calloused, hand laid over my own.

"It's alright. You can stay up here if you want, Doll." He said to me, eventually releasing my small hand form his large one. His hand basically ate mine for dinner. "So, why would a gal like you, be doing in here? I mean, I heard your little testimony in group therapy, but yu could have covered for your murders so easily, you could have left no evidence and you could still be a little...Man-killer out there somewhere. No pun intended, you're quite the eye catcher." I blushed at his sudden compliment before answering,

"I didn't plan to be in here. I was just so blinded by rage that I just acted. I'm not good at making plans. Every time I make plans, something happens and they're ruined. So, I just stopped planning on things. I was kind of like..." I sat and pondered what y life was like after I stopped relying on plans to do everything. "I was like a dog chasing cars." I finished, not knowing I was almost quoting him directly.

"That's interesting. I like the way you do things kid. You wanna eat lunch with me?" He asked me.

"Sure, why not?" I answered, a little eager to be spending more time with this interesting character.

**A/N: Yeah, this is a short one, but I was on a crunch for time so, what are ya gonna do? I didn't really ge ttime to spell chack cause my isster is kicking me off but I'll read it after It's posted and edit it the next time I get a chance. But at least we got some development! XD  
**

**Good? Bad? Lemme know!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Thanks to all my reviewers / alerters / favoriters!  
**

When I sat with the Joker at lunch, I was a little disappointed that it was spent in silence, but also flattered that he just wanted my company. Although, I can't say Edward was too pleased I hadn't sat with him again, and approached me to sit with him at dinner but the Joker had already asked while we were walking back to our cells.

I was pleased though, that he had invited me to sit with him in the tree and at our meals for the past week. He continued to sit across from me at group therapy, which I'm sure Edward appreciated.

"I'm telling you Raven. You have to be careful." Steele told me as he walked me back from getting my shower after I had spent a considerable amount of time with the Joker.

"I know. I'm not trying to do anything bad. It's just, he seems so different than what the media and himself have portrayed him as back in Gotham a few months ago." I replied, why did I feel the need to defend him?

"I've seen. He has been a little more calm since you came around. Which, makes me uneasy."

"Why?"

"You know the saying, 'Calm before the storm'? That's him. In the whole."

"Oh." I said, how did I respond to that? He was going to wreak havoc again?

Though Steele's words stuck in my head, they were literally pounding at the front of my brain when I hadn't seen the Joker all morning. I was afraid he had escaped quietly and no one was going to say anything about it. I was sitting in the tree we normally talked in when I felt some weight on the branch I was sitting on. I looked up from my book to see the Joker holding out a red carnation flower to me. From the countless hours I spent researching flowers, in hope to get a job at a flower shop in Gotham when I was in highschool; which I didn't get, a red carnation means 'Admiration', and 'My heart aches for you'. I'm not sure if he knew what the significance of the flowers meant, but I did. So, like a love struck teenager, I tucked some hair behind my ear, blushed, and accepted the flower shyly. He seemed pleased by my approval.

"I feel like we've known each other for a long time, and yet I feel like I barely know you at all."

"Well, what can I say about myself? I like fire and I like chaos."

"That's all? There must be someone else behind the greasepaint and purple trench coat."

"It's hard to tell the difference between the two. The lines get blurred sometimes." His voice took an all the sudden serious tone.

"Well, I don't even know what to call you. I can't go around forever calling you Joker. I'll tell you my real name if you tell me yours."

"I already know your name."

"Ah, but that's my _other _name."

"You've caught my interest." You said tapping his chin as if contemplating whether spilling or not. I was prepared for him not to tell me at all. I was guessing not a lot of people knew his real name. "You can call me Jack." He said quietly.

"That's a nice name." I said sincerely. "My real name is Kara. I never liked the name. So, I changed it. Raven always sounded so...mysterious and seductive. Only my family calls me Kara anymore."

"Can I call you Kara?" He asked me looking straight into my own eyes.

"If you want." I told him. Finally, I had made some progress with him. "Where were you this morning?"

"Ah, you know, places to go people to see." I nodded accepting his indirect answer.

"I wish you would have told me. I wouldn't have sat alone at breakfast."

"Sorry." He told me awkwardly. After a few minutes of silence, I had decided to go back to my book, considering I didn't have anything else to say.

"Jack."

"What?"

"Jack."

"_What."_

"Jack..It has a nice ring to it. Jack Jack Jack Jack Ja-" I was cut off by one of his hands covering my face.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." I remained silent until he released my mouth.

"Ha ha. You're very funny." I deadpanned.

"I'm called the Joker for a reason, Doll."

"You won't disappear for lunch again will you?"

"Of course not. I would _dream _of giving up my time with you." I couldn't help but blush.

"Raven Kincade please find an officer to escort you inside. You have a visitor."

"Oh, great." I said making my way down from the tree. Who'd want to visit me?

"See you later, Kara." Jack told me when I hopped down from the last branch.

I found Steele and he took me inside to the visitation area.

"Kara! Sweetie!" Oh God. It was my mother.

**A/N: Yeah, yeah. This is a short one. But I'm having problems developing their relationship and I'm having trouble finding things for them to talk about. lol**

**And, on the subject of her name change, I decided that Raven was really...Mary Sue-ish. So, I changed it. But she'll still be referred to as Raven to anyone minus the Joker and her family.**

**I realized, that there's really no way of avoiding being a Mary Sue in TDK fics...If she's afraid of him, she's a M.S. (Mary Sue) If she's not afraid of him, she's still a M.S. And if she's like the Joker, she's still a sue. So, there really is no way around being a Sue. So yeah. lol**

**I really appreciate that you enjoy my story, but if you've added me to your story alerts/favorites I'd really appreciate some feedback to be sure you're enjoying or hating it. Even if it's just something like 'I like it.' or pointing out the things you hate about it, I'd really appreciate it.  
**

**Good? Bad? Lemme know!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"What are you doing here?" I asked apprehensively, slowing my pace to find out her motives.

"Can't a mother visit her daughter?" She asked, playing the innocent card.

"You have fifteen minutes, Raven." Steele told me. I nodded and sat down at the nearest table.

"So, honey, how have you been?" She asked after Steele left

"In an insane asylum. What about you?" I replied sarcastically. "Cut to the chase mom. What are you doing here? You wouldn't risk your hoity-toity reputation to visit your daughter in the looney bin."

"Well, I got a good lawyer and if you'll change your story a bit and act like it was self defense, and we can get you out of here with a few community service hours. And there's a nice young suitor who just moved in down the street who's wanting to meet you."

"Oh god mom. We're not starting this again. Because the first guy you set me up with worked so well?" It's true. The first guy she set me up with ended up getting drunk with his friends and came home smelling like a whore and smoke. I got mad and yelled at him and he hit me. And how do you explain to your mother that you have an ongoing infatuation with a criminal? And an insane criminal no less? And the Joker just to add icing to the cake. "And what makes you think that a guy who lives in your neighborhood would want to meet up with someone like me?"

"You used to live there to you know." She told me

"Exactly. And I moved away because everyone in that neighborhood was too obsessed with money and their own stupid materialistic lives to actually care about the other side of town. Which is exactly why I moved there. To prove that even someone like me can survive down there."

"You know you're not like those other people. You're more headstrong."

"But they don't know that. And I'm not about to back into the society. I hated every minute there."

"Oh, because life in the narrows is so much better. Look where you ended up. You're not living some fantasy. You'll be in here until you're a middle aged saggy thing." She said, starting to get pissed off at my attitude.

"Thank you. Because I didn't know that already, thanks for bringing that back to my attention." I said to her. Who was she to come in here and talk to me like this? "You know what, I'm done with this conversation. Can you take me back to rec time please?" I asked Steele.

"We're not done here Kara."

"Oh, I think we are." I told her walking off. I wish I wasn't aloud visitation rights.

"What was that all about?" Steele asked curiously, leading me back towards the outside.

"Nothing. My mom's just crazy."

"Maybe she should be in here then, huh?" I laughed awkwardly, sure, my mother was a crazy psychotic bitch, but I still have that moment where you feel really bad for disrespecting her.

When I got back outside, I went back to the tree only to find Jack wasn't there. He popped out from behind the tree, scaring me half to death.

"Hi." He said in his usual tone.

"Jack, you scared me. How come you decided to come down from the tree?"

"You looked upset when you came outside." He paused, I waited awkwardly for him to finish. "Thought you might wanna talk, and I wanted to see your face, so I came down." Blushing at his sudden concern to see what was wrong, I sat down across from him. "So what was that all about in there?" He motioned towards the door.

"It was my mother. She's a socialite, from upper-class neighborhoods. It's not good for her reputation that her 'rebellious' daughter moved away into the narrows only to land into Arkham seven years later. So, she tried bullshitting me into changing my story into one of self-defense to get me out of here, and continued to try to set me up, which didn't work so well the first time it happened."

"Why didn't you leave when you had the chance? And what happened with this other guy?"

"Because, believe it or not, this place is better than my old apartment _and_ living with my parents. In the society I grew up in, girls stay with their parents until they marry them off and then they move in with their rich husbands. It was too old fashioned for me, so I left. Ever since then, I've been hating where I'm living, and dreading going back to my parents house. I just feel stable here. Call me crazy but, that's what I'm in an insane asylum for. As for my mother playing match maker, she set me up with a wealthy man from our neighborhood and it seemed as though he felt the same way about the lifestyle as I did but he took care of it a little differently. We only went out for a couple months but he always wanted me at his house. The last day I saw him he had gone out with his friends, our neighbors, and gotten drunk. They told me he went to a strip club and got a lap dance and gotten smashed, as if they hadn't done the same. I got really mad and yelled at him and he got defensive and hit me. I don't remember going back home after that, everything was just kind of a blur. I didn't have the strong facade I have now and I remember being upset for days. I guess that's just why I went a little crazy when I found out my husband cheated on me. And my most previous boyfriend was just an ass and I did everyone a favor of getting rid of him."

"It's all just a bad joke." Was all he said to me after a few moments. I don't know if he meant it like that, but I took it as his subtle comforting.

After a while I simply laid down in the grass and thought about it, did I really just spill my entire life story to _the Joker?_ I'm screwed.

**A/N: I know I've been pretty M.I.A. since the last time I updated and this chapter probably sucked and not what you're all hoping for but, 1. I've probably had the crappiest week this past week that I've had sine I started highschool and 2. I couldn't think of anything to put into this chapter so I just kind of dumped this onto you. I just wanted some background information for Kara/Raven and some character development possibly as to why she is the way she is. So there. lol explained.**

**Another thing, I know that some people like to type out the way Jack/the Joker talks in their chapters, (I.e. separating some letters by hyphenating, italicizing some letters etc.) and I know I did it a little in the first two chapters, but I realized, frankly, if Jack/the Joker is in character in the story, you're going to read it in his voice anyway so why ruin it by chopping up his dialogue?**

**Okay, yes, I have been rambling and you've probably been tricked into thinking that this is a longer chapter but it's a lie, and I just wanted some specificity when I published this, but I met my 1,000 word quota (Because that's all the brain span I have, to be honest) so, here you go.**

**Hope you enjoyed, and _hopefully, _this week will be better so I can update on time next week.**

**Thanks for reading my rambling!**

**Good? Bad? Lemme know!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Raven, why do you hang out with him?" Edward asked me, he stopped me in line at dinner. I looked to Jack, he was sitting at our normal table with his back to me.

"Who, Edward?"

"Who know who. That freak." He pushed, who was he to call Jack a freak? She'd read about him when he made his headline in the news. He won a puzzle contest at school when he was younger, and continued to cheat people out of their money at a carnival. He worked for Wayne at one point. Made some brainwashing machine that was rejected and went a little crazy.

"Edward, don't call him that." I said, getting seriously agitated.

"You don't know what he's like. You don't know how he acted before you got here. The man's not right." He said, grabbing my arm.

"Like you're any better off? You're in the same place, _and _the same wing of an insane asylum. Talk about calling the kettle black." I told him trying wiggle out of his iron grasp. "Let me go. Now."

"I can't keep letting you associate with him and pretend like it doesn't bother me." He told me, backing me up out of the line. I was afraid f what he as going to do next, but I couldn't do anything. He was most definitely stronger than me.

"Edward, I said _let me go!_" I yelled. I'm pissed now. I dropped my food and slapped him with my free hand hard. He grabbed my other arm after dropping his own food in shock and slammed me into the nearest wall, I smacked the back of head onto the concrete and I felt slightly woozy. When I recollected what was happening, I could see his hand poised and ready to backhand me, and he followed through.

"He isn't worthy of your time. Why should he get to spend every waking hours with you while I'm sitting here wondering if you'll even talk to me at all." He yelled to me, okay, what is this dude's problem?

"I don't know. You can come talk to me if you want to, I'm not a taboo subject now that I hang out with the Joker." I still addressed him as such, because I knew he wouldn't want me to call him by 'Jack'. I was long fed up with being held up at the wall, I'd had enough stress for today, having my mother been here and all. "Now get _OFF." _I kneed him in the groin, and when he let go of my arms tackled him to the ground punching him repeatedly in the face. I don't know what happened, I saw red. It just brought up bad memories of all the shitty relationships I've been in.

Finally, two orderlies hauled me off of him, both of them were ones I had not seen before in my stay here. I looked around the room to see that everyone was watching the scene, but Jack was nowhere to be found. I was escorted, more like dragged, over to Dr. Collins' office, I'm guessing so we cold have a little 'chat' about my behavior. Whatever.

"I hope you know why you're here." She finally addressed me after I had been sitting in her uncomfortable, cheap, armchair for five minutes without a word. "I've already heard Mr. Nigma's side of the story. Let's hear yours." Some side of the story, I'm sure.

"I was going through the dinner line, and Edward asks me why I've been spending so much time with the Joker. He called him a freak. I got angry. Edward started calling him names like crazy and I told him he's no better off. I told him he was calling the kettle black, and he grabbed me." She looked skeptical of my story. I have the bruises on my arms, and welts on my face. "I told him to let me go and he started backing me up out of the line." Some officers had dropped my food on the desk in front of me. I pushed it away, completely losing my appetite. "I repeated to him to let me go and I smacked him. He slammed me into the wall and slapped me back. He told me shit like he isn't worthy of my time and that he couldn't let me hang out with him and not be bothered. I told him _again _to let me go, and he didn't so I kneed him in the crotch and tackled him and the orderlies came in."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Edward seems to recall you saying something about him never being good enough for you, and that you don't want to see him, and that he's taboo." She eyed me as if expecting me to panic and admit the truth.

"Bullshit."

"So you never said this?"

"No, I like Edward, I just have been preoccupied."

"With the Joker?"

"Sure."

"And what do you two do during this said 'preoccupation' together?" Oh god, she was accusing me of sleeping with the joker during rec time? She's lost her marbles almost as bad as me.

"We talk."

"Okay." She said, again, skeptically. "We haven't been able to reveal anything since being checked in here. Why do you think you're all the sudden able to connect with him like this?"

"This is beside the point. What's been said between us is none of your business. Can I go now?"

"Sure. Officer Dawson, put Raven here in isolation for starting a fight and for suspicious behavior." That bitch. A large officer, about Steele's height and weight, came in and dragged me away. He led me through the hallway in my wing, after cable tying my hands, to be mocked. The only person I looked to was Jack and he looked at the officer then to Edward who was comfy and smug in his stupid little cell, and Jack's look was chilling. He was glaring so hard I thought Edward would suffer from combustion on the spot. then he looked to me as if to say 'We'll talk tomorrow' and I nodded.

Isolation was terrible. Even more so than my normal cell. The room was padded with not one item in it, save for a bare mattress on the floor. It was dark and it was dreary. I had not one idea of what was happening in the real world, or what time it was for that matter.

"That fucking bitch. I'll kill her. With my own hands too. And I'll enjoy it. More so than chopping off my husband's penis." I chanted as I paced the room. I was restless, and I wanted out. I continued to pace, even when the door was being unlocked and a figure stepped in.

"Whoa, calm yourself there." Steele said, raising his hands in mock surrender.

"What time is it?" I asked darkly, I _needed_ to know.

"Almost three a.m. Listen, I'm the guard on duty for you since you're the only one in isolation and I'm here to put you back where you belong. I know you didn't start that fight, nor say any of those things." He said, cutting my cable ties. "You have to cooperate though, and you can't speak until I come and get you out for breakfast." I nodded in approval and hugged him tight when he cut the ties.

"Something tells me you're going to get into a lot of trouble for this." I told him as he looked around for other officers.

"Nah, I'll just show Dr. Quacky Collins the surveillance tape." He led me down the hallway, signaling it was my time to be silent.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Steele?" That bitch's voice yelled out as we were about to enter my ward. Damn.

"Taking her back where she belongs. She isn't a science experiment. You can't lock her up like this for nothing. If you didn't want her hanging around the Joker you shouldn't have put her in the same ward as him. Sure, I don't like them together either but I'm not her father just as you're not her mother. She didn't say any of that shit to Nigma, he's a liar." Steele said, continuing our trek down to my room.

"You're going to be fired for this if you even take one more step."

"Go to the damn surveillance room, that's all the proof you need. Dawson, why don't you escort our nice little doc down there."

"Thank you, Steele." I told him again when he put me in my cell again.

"Believe me babe, if I could get you out of here for good, I would." He told me before walking away.

~X~x~X~x~X~

"So, what happened between you and the little riddler yesterday?" Jack asked me at rec time. I told him everything that I told Dr. Collins, then told him what Dr. Collins did to me. He chuckled and wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

"You don't have to defend me doll."

"And where were you when all this happened?"

"I went to the bathroom." He shrugged. His gaze was cold though, and I could tell he was pissed at the bruises Edward left on me. I insisted Jack sit next to me at therapy, much to his dismay, as to avoid sitting next to Edward, he didn't even look at me when he walked in, but it was okay because I changed from Dr. Quacky's group to a different one, and had to announce my story over again. "Don't worry about that pussy, Edward. He won't come near you now." I leaned more into his body and closed my eyes.

So much for not making any enemies while I'm here.

**A/N: So, I got excited and updated early. I'm sure none of you are complaining. But don't count on it happening again.**

**I just felt that something intense needed to happen and we haven't heard from the Riddler in a while. lol**

**Kay, so, there may be some mistakes because I wrote this in like, a couple hours. lol**

**Good? Bad? Lemme know!  
**


	7. Notice

**Hello Everyone! It's recently come to my attention that I haven't updated this story in a while and I apologize for it. But, unfortunately, the updates will become more and more sporadic then they already are because, the files for this story are on my other computer, (Yes, we have multiple computers in this house. I'm pretty sure we have enough so that each person in my family can have at least 2 computers.) which is currently having some technical issues. A.K.A. The power supply is being retarded and dictates when it will and when it will not decide to work. **

**Now, some of you may ask, why don't you just write the chapters on the computer I'm typing on now?**

**Well...I'm really stupid and already started the chapters when I knew the computer itself was having problems and didn't email myself the files so, I have no way to access the files to continue writing them.**

**Now, I know the saying 'It's better the second time.' That have **_**never **_**applied for me. Actually, the result has always come out worse than before so, I'll wait until we get a new power supply or battery for the computer, **_**or, **_**I'll wait until the computer decides to start working to email myself the files and continue writing.**

**Thank you for all the tremendous support whether it be in story alert, favorite story, favorite author, author alert, or review form, it really really means a lot to me.**

**I hope I can update soon, and I hope you all haven't given up on me!**

**Thanks for taking the time to read this. **

**-InceptionErection.**


	8. Chapter 7 Actual Chapter

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: A few people have pointed out that the Joker seems out of character. In my opinion, I think the Joker thrives off the chaos that he ensues, but when he's not causing mass panic, he's still a man underneath and he's a little...distracted in Arkham. So, if I decide to make them escape from Arkham by the end of the story, maybe he'll go back to his old ways, I just haven't decided what to do yet, I'll choose when the time comes. So, there's my explanation on my portrayal of the Joker.**

**Enjoy (:**

"Raven, why do you think they put you in here? Why did they not simply put you into Blackgate penitentiary?" The doctor whose group I was in, in therapy, asked me.

"As far as I know, Commissioner Gordon told me that he didn't feel it was safe for me to be in that kind of environment." Everyone turned to me with an incredulous look, I elaborated. "He thought that since all the child molesters and rapists go in there, that I'd be safer here, and he told me he wanted me to get rehabilitated and fix my life. He was nice, but he just didn't understand where I've come from in my life. I actually kind of feel bad for the guy."

"How so?" Why does everyone always pester me.

"He's just a little oblivious to everyone around him. He always wants the best without thinking of what they're coming out of. Sometimes people just want a little revenge and just want to do what they want. Not to mention his police department is kind of failing."

"And how do you feel about the Batman?"

"I think the Batman's just a sad little kid trying to take the high road and pretend like he doesn't want revenge for his parents' murder.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

"I think the Joker's up to something." A demonic-like voice said

"Why do you say that?" Gordon asked, surprised this supposedly nocturnal creature was out in the middle of the day.

"He's been in Arkham for almost six months and hasn't tried to escape. I can only think he's planning something catastrophic."

"I've been getting reports from Arkham saying that he's quite stable, and surprisingly enough, very mellow. But, it would only make sense for him. Would you feel better if we took a visit?"

"It wouldn't hurt to check."

The ride over to Arkham was an awkward one. It's not everyday you have an over sized bat in the back of your car to remain inconspicuous. To anyone else, it might have been quite the laughing matter.

"Commissioner and Batman, to what do we owe the honor?" a friendly nurse at the front desk asked brightly.

"Just coming to check on the Joker."

"M ward is heading to the lunchroom, you can tell an officer, and observe from the one sided window just outside the room."

They watched as the Joker walked into the lunch room in a big group of local psychopaths that Gordon personally recognized. One thing he definitely didn't expect to see was Raven, the girl he caught four weeks prior, walking through the lunch line, talking to the Joker as if he were the most normal human being on the planet. He thought he even saw the hint of a real smile cross the Joker's features. The harshness of the scars were a little shocking to Gordon but, he could tell that Raven couldn't care less. He watched as the Joker took a seat at an empty table at the back of the room, and half expected Raven to turn around and sit with someone else, but she instead sat across from him, and continued their animated conversation, as the Joker sat and watched her ramble on with a smirk.

"There's Edward Nigma, known as the Riddler, approaching their table. I don't think that can be good." Batman stated from behind Gordon. Batman could hear some of the conversations being shared by inmates and tried to focus in on this Raven and the Joker, being approached by the Riddler.

"Raven, I should apologize for my actions yesterday." Edward stated, sitting next to Raven. Gordon could tell he was working hard to remain calm, _what kind of meds did they keep these people on?_

"Thank you Edward but, you've really done quite enough."

"Listen, if you'll just let me expla-"

"I believe the lady said you've done enough. Now if you don't mind, uh, riddle boy, we're trying to eat lunch." The Joker said, standing from his own place at the table.

"Listen you, this has nothing to do with you."

"Oh, dear boy, if you don't recall, the whole fight started _because _of me."

"Look. I'm not gonna get the rulers out so you can compare penises, your manliness isn't at stake. Edward, you've done enough, and I don't want to talk to you. Can you just let me eat my lunch now?"

"You'll come to regret this. Believe me, it will happen."

"We're shaking in our boots." The Joker deadpanned.

"Someone should get Edward into solitary confinement. He could be in potential danger for threatening the Joker." Batman pointed out. Gordon nodded and let a guard know to take Edward into solitary after lunch. They watched the interactions between the two at the table as they continued their conversation as if nothing were wrong.

"It's strange. The only time I've seem him act this...quiet is when he's blowing something up or torturing someone. It seems he's content being in Arkham, but we'll have to see. Maybe we could see how he reacts if we take Raven out of here. She's not as crazy as everyone here, but Blackgate was not a safe environment for her." Gordon explained. Batman nodded and they left soon after; seeing how nothing interesting was going on as people have come to expect.

**A/N: So, here's the short little chapter I wrote up while my computer decided to work! Sorry if it's crappy, I just needed to put one out. lol**

**Anyway, thanks for everyone's support, and I hope you all haven't given up on me!**

**Good? Bad? Lemme know!  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: I'm back! I'm writing the next chapter already, and I'm planning on updating as often as I can. I have my other Batman fic running and right now that's my first priority. So, I'll write my chapters when I have down time but, the updates may still be sporadic. Please enjoy!  
**

"Kara 'Raven' Kincade is hereby pronounced, sane. You're being placed under strict house arrest for two years. Any breech of the regulations will either land you in Blackgate or Arkham." My whole body went numb, with an unexplainable emotion, when the judge slammed down his gavel.

On one hand, life would be easier. A less monotonous routine, good food, independence, a somewhat normal life.

And on the other hand, no more Jack, no more afternoons filled with useless chatter, no more picking on the weak. I really had enjoyed every minute of time spent with Jack. I never really learned things about _him, _strictly speaking, and yet I did.

I learned that his father was abusive to him and his mother. I learned that the story about his wife was true, about how he got his scars. He never came right out and admitted either stories but just listening to each time he told a different part, I started piecing them together.

Now, I was being sent back to the Asylum to gather my things from my cell -not that I had much- and to change back into the clothes I was wearing when I was admitted. Also, hopefully I would get time to tell Jack _something. _Anything to give him something to hold onto and let him know that I'd try to see him again.

When we got back, it was during free time, right after lunch. They sent me to wait in the courtyard as they got my clothes. I sat under _our _tree, and waited for the inevitable moment when Jack would come. He approached the tree, and sat down across from me at the base of the trunk.

"Jack, please, I have to tell you," I told him before he could say anything. "the court pronounced me sane today. I'm going home." I told him, looking down at my hands. I couldn't stand to look at him now. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his fists tighten in his lap and I looked up.

"I'm not supposed to have emotion. I'm the Joker, I mean," He started, somewhat awkwardly, after a long pause. "but, you've messed with my barrier that I've put up. Just know. When you leave, you're still mine." I looked up, and nodded. I leaned over and hugged him, my arms winding around his neck. His hands awkwardly spread out along my back.

"Come and find me." I whispered into his ear before getting up, seeing the guard coming to get me. Steele was behind him, and looked a little...forlorn?

"Can't say I won't miss 'ya." He said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. I hugged him and told him I'd miss him too before walking back into the building with the other officer.

~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

After all was said and done, an officer drove me back to my apartment. I looked so much different than when the police came to pick me up. And oddly enough, it didn't feel like home. It was dark, it was dusty, it smelled like something died -probably in the fridge- and the air was thick. It didn't feel right.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, I just felt this seething hatred pouring from my body. I couldn't explain it, if you'd asked me. Out of the blue, I just wanted everything in my apartment destroyed. I wanted to break something, _anything. _I imagined myself picking up the vase of flowers, an antique someone in my family had sent me, and throwing it across the room. As soon as I thought that, I heard a shattering noise. I whipped my head around as quickly as I could, probably succeeding in givng myself whiplash, to see the vase shattered and the flowers strewn across the floor.

"Hello?" I called out. Was someone in my apartment? How did they know that I wanted to shatter that vase? I walked over to pick up the flowers and caught my reflection in the mirror. My hair was mussed from pulling on it in rage and my frown deepened as I looked at my own eyes. My eyes were normally gray. Now they resembled a violet color, purple eyes? That's impossible. As I continued to stare at my reflection, my anger started to subside, and my eye color started to fade; turning back to their normal gray color.

I couldn't believe it. Either someone was seriously messing with me, or I had some sort of ability. How could I not come across this ability sooner? I had been more mad in my life than I had just a minute ago, and yet nothing like that had ever happened. Although, I normally didn't think about throwing things in the heat of rage, I just did. I wondered what else I was capable of. I imagined myself flying, ridiculous as it was, I just didn't know what I could do. I imagined myself have super strength, and I moved to the wash room, and tried to lift the washer. I felt ridiculous, but I couldn't lift it. I imagined myself becoming invisible. At first I felt nothing, but I concentrated harder, and suddenly, I felt weightless. Almost like I was floating. I walked over to my bathroom and flipped on the lights. When I looked into the mirror, it was the oddest thing. I was looking at myself, and yet, I couldn't see anything. I knew I was there, but nothing was looking back at me as it normally did. I held out my hand imagined myself picking up my hair brush. I watched as a black glow emitted from it and it finally lifted from the counter, coming towards me; as I imagined myself. Finally as a last resort, I imagined myself going to a different room without walking there; _teleporting._ I imagined myself in the hallway of the apartment building, and as I opened my eyes, I was in front of my door.

As I let myself back in, my abilities set in, and I felt my knees buckle, and I collapsed against my door. The first thing I thought of was that I could go back to Arkham and get Jack.

"I can't do that. I'm not trained enough. Oh, what am I saying. I think I really am going crazy." I told myself as a paced the apartment. "They shouldn't have let me out yet. I need to go back. I've gone completely crazy."

I imagined myself traveling back to Arkham, as I did, I peeked and saw I was a stones throw away from the front gate. I imagined myself walking across the street, and as I did so, I wondered if I could move freely without closing my eyes. It was odd at first, just floating feeling exposed, like you would if you were naked on a stage or on the spot and yet, people passing by didn't give me a second glance. I contemplated opening the gate but that would look too strange, so I climbed over the wall, and I could see the world moving up and down as if I were playing a video game in first person.

I saw my reflection in one of the blacked out windows, and made sure I was still invisible; as if my power could run out for some reason.

I entered the 'Lobby' (If it could be classified as such), and made my way through the familiar hallways that I walked through for those few months. As I walked down my old corridor, I noticed that someone else had already taken my place in my cell. but as I looked into Jack's cell, I noticed no one was in there. I looked into all the offices, and then into 'The Warden's' office, and didn't see him anywhere. The only other place he would be was solitary.

As I made it up to solitary, I saw a few of the doctors that I'd seen during group time talking outside of the door.

"I haven't seen an episode like this from him since before Raven got here. I knew she was affecting him." The short, mousy looking one with the glasses said.

"Well, it's not like we can just bring her back to keep him in check." The taller, lankier one replied

"We can't do anything but keep him in here and in a jacket for now." The short one declared as they started walking down the hall.

I looked into the room Jack was in, and gasped. He was in a straight jacket, his head was down, and his shoulders were slumped, his breathing looked shallow and his movements were slow and lazy. It looked like they doped him.

I knew that I needed to get him out tonight. But I needed to know what happened first.

**A/N: Sooo, I kind of had a burst of inspiration, why not include Raven in my fic? I thought it'd be fun. I know it's abrupt and it probably doesn't fit in with the story but, it was either this or no story at all so, what are you gonna do?**

**Also, I'm probably going to change the rating from M to T I don't know what I thought I was going to do with an M rated story. Not really my forte.  
**

**Good? Bad? Lemme know!  
**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I moved over to the room where the security officer was, probably the safest area in the building. If the security guy wasn't there, nobody knew what was going on. Officers patrolling the halls needed his eyes on everything. As I entered the room, he seemed to be watching a reality show on the mini television very intently. It was dinner so, everyone was in the various dining halls so his job was easy at the moment. He didn't really have to watch since officers were stationed at the insides and outsides of the doors.

Solitary confinement patients get their dinner fed to them, if they chose to ate, so I knew Jack would be in his cell still.

I walked over to one of the monitors opposite the security officer's chair, and looked for a tape for today from the courtyard, I needed to know what happened from the moment I left. I found the tape I was looking for, and fast forwarded it to one o'clock which is about the time that I told Jack I was leaving.

I watched the tape, and nothing really happened after I left. He just sat under the tree staring blankly ahead until an officer forced him inside. Then it was time for group therapy, and I changed the tape. I found the one that read 'Group session' with today's date on it, and popped it into the VCR. (They really should update soon.)

I watched as Jack sat in his normal place, next to where I would normally sit, but then I see Edward sit in my normal place and smile smugly over at Jack. From where the camera was, I could see Jack getting irritated by the way he put his hands on his knees, and started tapping his fingers. I could also see Edward talking and I desperately wished I could hear what he was saying without alerting the security guard. I saw the therapist start speaking, a cute little blond, petite looking, with thick rimmed glasses perched on her nose, and she started speaking. Jack's foot started tapping on the floor and I could tell he was pissed. Edward was still chatting away as if nothing were wrong. _What the hell does he think he's doing? _Jack's eyes were shifting back and forth from Edward to around the room, and he started sucking on his scars on the inside of his mouth. I'd seen him mad, but I could practically feel the rage pouring out of him through the video.

I saw Edward say something else, then laugh overly-obnoxiously and in a flash, almost as if you'd miss it if you blinked, Jack was on top of him, and had his hands around his throat. I saw Jack's mouth moving but could read anything off of his lips partly because his face was halfway turned away from the camera and his hair was covering his mouth a bit. Edward had been struggling under Jack and then, I saw everyone jump as if someone scared them, and his struggling stopped. I could only guess that Jack had snapped his neck. I saw four officers drag the struggling jack away, and one of them leading the sobbing therapist out of the room. I stopped the tape and guessed that was why he was in solitary.

I exited the security room as easily as I had entered, and made my way down to the 'Warden's' office, and saw him standing behind the still sobbing therapist who was talking to Commissioner Gordon. I shifted into the room through the closed door. I heard a few officers on my way in say that she had refused to say anything about the matter until now, like she was coming out of shock or something.

"Dr. Quinzel, can you tell me what happened?"

"I'd heard their conversation briefly over my own speaking, and Edward was saying things like 'I'm glad that whore is finally out of here, aren't you?' Always mentioning to someone as a whore. He said lots of bad things about whoever she was, and then he was on top of him. He said something like 'If you ever speak that way about her, I'll make sure you never see the light of day again.' And Edward said 'She's softened you, you're whipped.' And then he snapped his neck." She managed to calm her sobs until she relived the horror behind closed eyes again.

"Do you know who they were talking about?" Commissioner Gordon asked, I saw her shake her head.

"If I may, Commissioner," Warden started and waited for the Commissioner to give him the floor. I knew exactly who he was going to say. "I believe they were speaking of the patient we just proclaimed sane today. Raven, or Kara, Kincade." Me.

"I suspected as much." Gordon sighed. "All we can do for now is keep him in solitary. I don't know how he's going to act if we take him out."

I moved out of the room as the others started making their way towards the door and I went back towards solitary. I looked in at Jack again and he was still just sitting, but seemed much more attentive. I saw a guard approaching and waited until he passed down the hallway to grab his keys out of his key ring.

It took me almost ten minutes to find the right key out of the hundreds on the key ring. I put the keys back and made my way into his cell.

"Jack?" I asked. He looked around, and I realized he couldn't see me. I waited until he looked my way and slowly faded back to normal. His face remained impassive but I could see it in his eyes that he was surprised. "Come on, we have to leave."

"I'm a little tied up, doll." He told me, gesturing to his straight jacket.

"Oh, right." I said, moving over to him and releasing him from the jacket. He took my hand and started leading me to the cell door. "We can't go out that way, there are a dozen guards stationed around this whole hallway."

"Then, uh, explain to me how you got in here?" I sighed and let my powers take over again. I deduced from the way he didn't turn invisible when I did that my powers didn't transfer, but I tried teleporting out into the street where I had first arrived and we were both there when I opened my eyes. "I would have called for a cab, if I had known you were pickin' me up, toots."

"I can get us back to my apartment until someone can get us." I said, teleporting us into the living room of my apartment. He looked around for a couple minutes before settling himself on my couch and picked up my cordless phone from it's cable to make a call.

"Pack your stuff, my little birdie, you're coming with me." He said, making his way over to my kitchen and bagging up groceries. I nodded and turned to my bedroom, and started filling suitcases with odds and ends of my own clothing. Soon enough Jack came in and started helping. He stuffed my purple bedding into trash bags and took everything out of my nightstands and drawers and put them into a duffel as I worked on emptying my closet.

Jack continued to empty things from my drawers as I set out to pack valuables from the living room, asking Jack to get my things from the bathroom.

"Well, Bonnie, let's go." He said with a smirk.

"As you wish, Clyde." I agreed, taking his hand and leading him back out to the outside where a black SUV was waiting for us, with the typical henchmen with the clown mask sitting up front. We piled into the back, while the other henchman in the passenger seat looked to his clean faced -and clean haired- boss, and then looked to me. I tried to avoid eye contact.

"Who's the girly?"

"A nice little birdie I picked up in the clink, you got a problem?" He reached an arm around my shoulder possessively. The henchman just nodded and turned forward again.

It took a half an hour to get to wherever Jack's driver was taking us, and by the look of the empty space, it looked like we were out of city limits. We pulled up to a gigantic house, with large human sized windows on the upper floor and simple triple paned windows on the first. It had a long gravel drive where several SUVs and compact cars were parked, and even more in the garage, where we entered, including a couple swat and police cars, semi's without the trailers, a garbage truck, and a school bus. I looked over at Jack with a questioning look.

"You never know which car you'll wanna drive." He answered simply, shrugging his shoulders and leading me back inside. We came in through a giant gourmet kitchen, although by the look of things it had yet to be cleaned. Next we walked through the dining room, that had various guns, big and small, lined along the walls and table, with a cabinet of gun powder, kerosene, bullets, grenades, and other various explosives, along with a handful of homemade detonators. We walked into the very large living room next where about twenty or so henchmen were gathered around the TV, eating their dinners, and chattering. The two henchmen that picked us up took my bags upstairs and by the time we made it to the other side of the huge room, they were back and picking up their own half-eaten meals. Next to the living room was a bathroom, and next to the door to the bathroom was a locked room, Jack later informed me that only we were allowed in there. There were only a few rooms on the first floor but the rooms were big enough to accommodate to the house.

Upstairs, the hallway split up two ways and all the way down at various intervals there were bedroom and a few bathroom doors. Jack led me to the right of the three-person staircase and took me to the end of the hall where I saw my bags at the second to last bedroom door. All in all the house was beautiful, and large. There were chandeliers throughout the whole house but they were always dimmed to an almost romantic setting, I'm guessing to ward off creeping neighbors. (If there were any.) Jack snapped me out of my reverie by clanking a small ring of a few keys from under the rug in the hallway.

"My mens' rooms are all along this hallway. The ones I trust the least sleep at the other end, the ones I trust most sleep down at this end. Only we're allowed in my room and bathroom." Jack informed me as he unlocked the door, he looked up at me and I nodded. I had yet to speak since we left my apartment. The whole experience was odd, yet electrifying. It was nice to be gone from the Narrows and from Arkham but moving in with a psychopath, was that really a good idea?

He gathered my bags, and I took some and he led me into his room. The room was nice, it was painted black with the wall with a doorway, into the walk-in closet I later learned, was painted red. His bed was the first thing you saw when you walked in. He had a light, almost electric, green bedspread, and I thought it would mesh well with my light, but not soft colored, purple comforter and pillows. There was a door to the left, and a door to the right of the door to the hallway. I saw Jack gather a few of my bags and take them into the closet and a few minutes later, I was lounging on the queen sized bed not really sure of what to do, and Jack came out in just his purple pinstriped pants and his hexagonal button up on.

"So, how's the house, doll? I had just gotten it a few weeks before I got caught so I'm not really used to it yet." Jack asked, taking my other bag of toiletries and putting it in the bathroom, which was perpendicular to the walk-in.

"It's nice. I haven't been in one this nice since I lived with my parents." I said getting up and approaching him as if he'd tell me what to do. I didn't know what to do to be honest, I've never seen Jack in his element. I didn't know if he was going to lash out at something I did and said, it was nerve racking. The thing he did next was unexpected, to say the very least. He closed the distance between us in one step, and he placed his arm around my waist and pulled me in, greeting my lips with his in a surprisingly gentle kiss. Truthfully, I'd been waiting for the moment for some time now, I just thought he wasn't comfortable enough in the Asylum. The scars tickled my cheeks and left an odd sensation when we broke apart, and of course, like in all the chliche movies, I felt that little spark all girls seem to feel when they're with the right person.

It was so strange, I had been with every 'Good guy' looking guy and they all turned out to be douches, and yet, I fall in love with a criminal and he turns out to be the nice one. Yes, I admit it. I am in love with Jack, and it doesn't take an army to see it. the next few minutes were a blur, and we ended up on the bed, clothes gone missing, never fully breaking apart our lip lock, and what happened next, was like nothing I'd experienced before.

**A/N: Whoa, I didn't really expect this chapter to be this long... haha**

**ANyway, I hope you liked it!**

**Good? Bad? Lemme know!  
**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I woke up that next morning, a pile of naked limbs tangle with another persons, feeling like I could fly. Making love to Jack was like nothing I'd ever experienced before. It was just the right mixture of passion, love, roughness, heat, gentleness, it was a whirlwind of emotion. I looked over to Jack's naked form, he was still sleeping, and he looked so relaxed. I almost hated to wake him but I was in desperate need of a _real _shower, not just a fifteen minute rush through, so, wrapping a green sheet around my waist, I untangled myself from him and made my way over to the bathroom. Taking one last look over my shoulder, I saw him smacking his lips and rolling over onto his back, one arm behind his head, another draped across his abdomen, still asleep.

I walked into the apartment sized bathroom, and located my duffel bag, found all of my things in there as promised, and started the gigantic walk in shower that could easily fit a family of five.

I dropped the sheet, and stepped in, letting the warm water soothe my aching muscles. I felt like a virgin who had just had sex for the first time, who knew such a withdrawal could have these side affects? I probably won't refrain from doing this so often again. I gasped slightly as I felt Jack's arms sliding around my waist and his head into the back of my neck.

"You could have at least invited me." He said, teasing me.

"I thought you were asleep." I said, leaning back into his embrace. He moved his head out from my neck, reached around and squeezed some shampoo onto my head, lathering it into my scalp. I heard myself moan in approval. "Sometimes, I wished you could have joined me in the shower at Arkham. It might have been a little more enjoyable." I joked as he started rinsing out the shampoo and applying conditioner.

"Well, if you're in here with me, I might shower more often." He said as I looked into his eyes and smiled. I kissed him again, and it escalated as far as yesterday had, and I felt like my shower was useless. By the time we actually finished showering, the hot water had gone cold and I was shivering by the time Jack wrapped a towel around my body.

"You remembered what happened last time you wore that shirt?" I gestured to the tattered remains of the one he wore last night, we got a little, ahem, excited.

"Don't remind me, or I might have to go take another cold shower." He groaned.

"Later, right now, if we're gonna be doing anything later, I'm gonna need some food." I told him, going into the closet and changing into a pair of black skinny jeans and a neon green crop top. When I came back out, Jack was just finishing putting on his greasepaint, and he had his gloves and his purple coat on. I looked over at him questioningly.

"Sorry, doll. Duty calls."

"When do I get to go out there with you?" I asked him.

"I dunno, doll. Don't know if you can handle it."

"_Come on, Jack. _You know I'd be useful out there."

"_Not. Now. Kara." _He told me threateningly. I backed down and nodded, _It's not worth the fight, Kara. Not worth it. _

"Well, here." I told him handing him a Toaster Strudel which he promptly threw into his mouth and went out the door. I kicked the leg of the table. "If he's gonna keep me locked up in here forever, he better do some major grovelling. Starting by buying me a dog." I huffed. "I'm the one who broke him out of the damn asylum and he can't take me out on his 'business'?" I said mockingly, air-quoting business. I spun around to leave the room only to find one of Jack's lackeys staring at me as if I were an alien. "_What? _Never seen one of Joker's crazy girlfriends talk to themselves?"

"No, Ma'am, Boss' never brought home a girl before." The kid couldn't be a day over nineteen.

"Well, I'm Kara." I offered.

"Justin." He answered, getting a carton of orange juice out of the fridge.

"So, what do you guys do while Joker's out?" I asked, legitimately curious.

"We usually just hang around here on call, in case he needs one of us."

"Oh. Stimulating. I'm gonna take a walk around the property." I said, heading over to the door. He nodded and I went out into the bitter post-fall weather.

You'd think that finally being out of that God-forsaken place, I'd be in a bit of a better mood. I wasn't. It was like being locked up again in the fifteen minutes Jack has been gone. My sense of freedom is gone, I can't just go out and walk around my neighborhood if I want, and there's no one to spend my down time with. At least when I was in Arkham, I was guaranteed to see Jack everyday. I mean, who knows when he'll be home. With him back out in the open, who knew if he was going to be as open as he was with me in Arkham? All these doubts started pouring into my head, the farther I got away from the property. "I can't do this. I need to go back to the house."

The four hours Jack was gone were excruciating. I had no notion of where he was, what he was doing, and who he was getting into 'business' with. The only way I kept myself sane was their abundant stash of -more than like stolen- comedy and horror movies. I watched _The Hangover, Psycho, _and _The Devil Wears Prada _with a couple of the younger lackeys while I waited.

I pondered on what would happen if I teleported myself over to Jack, but I wouldn't know the first place to start looking. At one point, I did go up into our room, feigning a headache, and checked out my old apartment. I was blocked off by police tape, and had been scoured inch by inch -by the looks of the disarray- for any sign of where I was going. I rolled my eyes as I saw a conspicuously placed Joker card wedged in between the armrest and the cushion of the couch. I left as soon as I saw Gordon and a few other officers walk in, seemingly frustrated, afraid that they would see me.

I was napping on the bed in our room when Jack finally walked in, breathing heavily, and sweaty. He got into the shower and came back out in just his purple pants and his patterned shirt, face clean and hair wet. By the time he came out I was lounging on the bed, waking up.

"Well, good morning, Sunshine. Did ya miss me while I was gone?" I could tell, he switched over that thin line between the Joker and Jack, and now he was just Jack.

"A little more than I care to admit." I told him honestly. He just smirked. "I don't really know what to do with myself these days, Jack." He sighed loudly and crawled into bed next to me.

"What do you mean?"

"On one hand, I want to be out there with you and I think I could be of help, and on the other hand I want to be the way I used to be without a care in the world, without having to worry about going back to prison. I like being with you, and I don't regret the decision, I just -"

"You want to be able to show your family that you proved them wrong and that you're not some big screw up." He finished for me, I looked at him through my lashes and nodded. "I guess it's a little late for that. So, what we're gonna do. First, we're gonna take out Arkham, then, my dear, we can leave this place and never come back. Only then."

"What are we gonna do? If they find out what happens they'll find us and take us back?"

"That's why you, little tiger, are gonna do all the work with all that fancy shadowing and things you do. Don't worry about anything, it'll all work out." And for once, I believed what someone told me.

**A/N: Blah blah blah, I'm sorry for the late update, I'm not gonna go into sex scenes lol, and I just watched The Hangover so I'm a little fixated on it and Bradley Cooper XDD**

**I'm not excited about this chapter but I had to update so yeah.**

**Good? Bad? Lemme know!**


End file.
